Magic of Love
was a flower collection event that ran February 25, 2016 and came back in January 19, 2018. Announcement(s) February 25, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #171 -Event Announcement by Elias Goldstein, Klaus Goldstein – Elias “Love Magic? No such thing does exist, right bother?” Klaus “What a shame. You don’t know about Love Magic?” Elias “N-No. So it does exist?!” Klaus “Yes. The feeling you have for her is a deception of Love Magic.” Elias “It-it can’t be...Please tell me it’s a false information.” Klaus “*Smirk* Yes it is.” Elias “Huh?! It’s not funny...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #171." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. February 26, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #172 -Event Announcement by Joel Crawford, Luca Orlem- Luca “Oh, This is a cute dressing room.” Joel “Leave, Luca. This is her room.” Luca “Hey, be nice! Plus, I won't let you get ahead of me. *Smirk*” Joel “Well, I know how to behave but you... You are just unpredictable.” Luca “Come on! I know how to preserve myself in her room. I’m a gentleman.” Joel “I have a strong objection to that.” Luca “By the way, what is that on your face? Is that a heart painting? Haha!” Joel “It’s just her usual charming magic failure.” Luca “Wait, were you with her?! Oh, Jealous...! And don’t give me that smug look...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #172." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. January 19, 2018, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #533 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Chica, Amelia, Glenn, Yukiya- Chica “Hey, Amelia. Have you heard the rumor that’s going around the academy now?” Amelia “Oh that love magic thingy?!” Chica “Yes! I am so ready to try it so Prince Sigurd will be mine!!” Amelia “I’m gonna try it, too!” Glenn “...Did you hear them, Yukiya?” Yukiya, Glenn “Girls sure love good luck charms and fortune-telling...” Cast a love spell! Let the Magic of Love makes your heart race!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #533." Retrieved on October 30, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *7 stories, featuring: Elias, Luca, Yukiya, Klaus, Randy, Azusa and Joel *x avatar items Summary Intro "Love Magic rumor is going around the academy like wildfire! Other girls try to get his attention with this magic but don't worry! Be the cutest you can be with Watery Lip and Glittering make up ☆ He will surely fall in love with a different taste of yours!" Story(ies) The stories had choices to pick despite being of one chapter only. Elias: Liz Hart and Elias Goldstein were in the botanical garden eating sandwiches made with ham and lettuce. Back to the girls room, Amelia Nile told Liz about the Love Magic's spell "Amore Obtatio" that was said to either bring a love or kept the current one forever, the spell was to be cast in an item and carried it with who cast it. Liz decided to enchant her pocket mirror with the spell. At the academy corridors and class Elias started professing his love to Liz out loud and when he got on top of his desk screaming his love, Liz confessed to professor Schuyler that it was her doing, and he undid the spell in the pocket mirror that was no longer glowing with a pink light. As punishment Liz had to clean the classroom, Elias stayed behind to help and explained her that, that spell was actually for the person to "put into words the things they often think but cannot say." Gallery Kt4201.jpg|Stories cover Magic_of_love_p1.png| Magic_of_love_p2.jpg| Magic_of_love_p3.jpg| Magic_of_love_av_items.jpg|Some of the avatar items An_lovemagic_bg.jpg|Room background Category:Collection Events Category:Events